YumeOni
by ghostgirl21696
Summary: Chase is just an ordinary boy...except for the fact he can enter peoples minds. But, when he gets the chance, he enters a mind he shouldn't have thought of entering...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the first Chapter of YumeOni! The first chapter is doesn't really have any Hetalia in it. Chapter 2 surely will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm not exactly what you call a normal boy.

….

What, you expect me to drabble on about how my life sucks because I'm special? That I'm some quiet wallflower-emo child who is treated as a freak? I'm quite the opposite, I'll have you know. I'm awesome. I have many friends, and there are a ton of girls who have crushes on me. I get decent grades, and I play some sports, and, I'm in fact, Capitan of the Soccer team. So, now that you know everything you need to know about my school life, you want to know _why_ I'm so special?

Well…I can enter people's minds at will.

There. I said it. Your now probably thinking: _Oh, so that's how you became so popular._ No. That's not the reason. I can enter people's minds like I'm entering another world, sort of like virtual reality or going to a mystic library, I can walk through and find out anything I want to know about the person, there secrets, their likes, their personality… and I can twist them.

Okay, so maybe a couple of kids are my friends because of this, and maybe…HALF of the girls at school only like me for this gift, but what they know can't hurt, right?

Anyway, I'm just rambling now. What this whole issue is about is one of my most recent ventures. Let me tell you, it was pretty awful. I regret ever doing it.

Well, maybe I should begin, before you get bored with this. I had been in pretty much everyone's mind in my school, many times going into the minds of my fellow students. Each mind is different, in every way. See that girl over there? Her mind is a garden full of beautiful flowers. She has a very peaceful mind, and enjoys being outside. From being in her mind, I learned she wants to be a botanist. And look at the small boy in the corner of the room, with the scruffy blond hair. His mind is an old library, filled with many dull books. He gets the highest grades in the school, but he's really quiet.

But yeah, I've been in everyone's minds in the school…other than two people. And both of them are in my class.

The first one sits in front of me. Miriam LeBlanc. She's not much to look at, having a somewhat large build, long ratted dark red hair, and she always wore the same thick black sweater, even in the summer. She never pays attention; she always had her nose in one of those comic books you read backwards.

I've had a crush on her ever since fourth grade.

I have no idea why. She never spoke, unless a teacher asked her to answer questions, and her voice was so low, it was surprising the teacher was even able to hear her. I guess it was despite how ragged her hair looked, it always had a silky look, and the far away look in her shiny green-grey eyes…

How I would love to enter her head.

But no, I can't. Every time, _he's _always there to stop me. And that _someone_ is the second person I haven't entered the mind of, Japanese transfer student, Kiku Honda. Every time I try to enter his or Miriam's head, he gives me this look, that I just _cannot_ describe, and I find myself unable to enter, like the door's locked. His damn soulless brown eyes, his clean-cut black hair…how I hate him. He's the quietest kid in our class. Everyone knows that he can speak English fine, as the teacher explained, but instead, he whispers what he wants to say, and she says it quietly for the lazy bastard. I hope he falls sick for a day, or gets shipped back to Japan after the three years he's been here.

So anyway, what happened…I hope you're not too bored of me at this point; it was just a normal day of school…

"Chase Matthews, pay attention, aru!"

I bolted right up from my morning nap, greeted by the roaring laughter of the class, other than Miriam and Kiku, and the angry face of Teacher (as he liked to be called) Yao Wang, or as he spelled it, Wang Yao, or some crap like that. Why do Asians enjoy backwards-ness so much? But we called him Teacher, after someone made a sick joke of his name. He was replacement for grade nine teacher after Mr. Bonnefoy was caught luring students to his apartment.

"I-I'm just thinking about the questions!" I quickly pulled out my math book, and started writing stuff down about geometry.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Chase, but we're in the middle of language arts class, aru!"

The class roared even louder, one boy, Gilbert, even falling out of his seat, rolling to the front of the class. Teacher's face went even redder with anger.

"You will all be silent, or you will be eating Professor Kirkland's food during detention today, aru!"

Everyone went silent. No one wanted that.

"Very well, aru." He went back to writing some random words on the chalkboard, as the PA came on.

"_Mr. Wang, please send down Kiku Honda and Feliciano Vargas down to the office to pick up a message from their host guardians." _Mr. William's quiet voice rang through the PA. Feliciano was an Italian exchange student staying at the same place as Kiku. He was a lot more sociable, but still hung out with Miriam and Kiku a lot. His mind was

very cheerful, but there was a lot of locked doors, so there wasn't much to explore.

"Kiku, Feliciano, hurry along now, aru." Teacher pointed to the door. The two boys exchanged nervous glances, and went out the door.

How sweet it was. No one was around to stop me from looking into her mind. No one at all…

Remember how I said I regretted doing something? This was it.

I did what I usually did. I closed my eyes, and began to let my mind wander. Almost literally, I must say, I see myself hovering over the class wandering, looking for a mind to enter. I finally came upon hers, wondering what most tranquil things rest…

I slowly felt myself fall into darkness… but then, something happened. Usually when I entered someone's mind, everything would brighten up automatically. But that didn't happen. Everything stayed dark, as an eerie purple mist surrounded me, and I fell faster and faster…

_This…is her mind?_

Soon, I saw a small light below, I felt my body begin to slow, and I realized that I was going to have to "swim" down. I used swimming motions to get down near the bottom, finally getting to the light…

It wouldn't let me out of the dark, so I watched out the window-like light. Below, there was a large house, bars on the first-floor windows, and entering the house, who could it be, but Kiku, Feliciano, and Gilbert, joined by another student in my class, Ludwig…but the looked different; like they were older, maybe in their twenties. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they began to enter the house.

_So…she thinks about older men entering mansions?_

I noticed a crack beginning to form in the darkness, opening up into light. Before I could react, the whole darkness broke, and I fell once again.

…

I slowly got up from my fall. I was laying on the walkway up to the house. The sun was lower in the sky, suggesting a later time. I got to my feet, and began walking to the front door.

_Well, only one thing to do…_

I opened the door. Inside, was a plain looking dusty…area. A set of stairs rest nearby, and there were three hallways. I walked into the center, closing the door behind me.

I decided to walk into the right hallway, just out of pure whim, to the closest door. I opened it, finding a library. I decided to look at the books, to see if anything had any info on Miriam, but all it had was random symbols in the book.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt my back seize up, dread filling every pore in my body. I turned around to find a giant grey alien staring back at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there's the first chapter. I hope Chase's comments don't offend.


	2. Chapter 2

Usually, most people don't have to make random decisions in situations like this, sitting between an alien and a bookcase. I narrowed my options down to three things:

1)Scream like a little girl

2)Run like an insane asylum patient

3)Cuss angrily

I decided to go for all three.

"SSSSHHHIIIIIIIITTTT!" I cussed as I ran for the door. The alien came running for me as if it was walking, no facial expression or anything, I quickly ran out, but that thing followed me, picking up pace.

I took a quick detour to the right, finding myself in a kitchen. A broken plate was nearby, a huge chunk gone, and a door. I tried opening it, but it was locked.

_Crap._

The alien continued this weird power walk after me, as I was able to manoeuvre past it and run the other way. I ran past the library, as fast as I could, and got to the front door. It was also locked.

_Double crap._

Somehow, the thing had caught up to me, though it was still doing its power walk-like run. And once again, I somehow manoeuvred past it. I was beginning to wonder it was even a threat.

I ran up the stairs that were nearby, up to the second floor, the thing following me. At that point, I began to tire, and I felt my heart aching to stop. I turned around to see if it was still following me, to see it had changed shape. Its head was a third of the size it had been before, and its neck was about fifteen times longer. It had a large aura of dark energy around it, making the background behind it a fuzzy grey and black nightmare. Before I could pick up speed, it raised its claw-hand thing.

"_YOU..will NOT EscaPE_…."

I closed my eyes, waiting to die.

Somehow, it was taking longer than I thought for the attack to hit. I risked opening my eyes, and there was Kiku standing in front of me.

Except it wasn't Kiku.

The man in front of me certainly LOOKED like Kiku, but he was older, maybe about twenty years old, and was wearing a white military uniform. Oh yeah, and he carried a huge samurai sword, blocking the monsters attack.

Yeah, yeah, I know. I was pretty surprised to see that too. Who wouldn't be?

The Kiku-looking man turned my way. On his face, was a look of surprise and horror, as if he was looking at a ghost.

"Young boy." He had a thick Japanese accent. "Run!"

I literally had no idea how to move. My legs stopped working, right at that moment. Lucky or not, something fast and white tackled me out of the way, just as the alien-things attack broke through the man's block. The man jumped out of the way, and prepared to attack again.

At the same time, I was trying to pick myself up; trying to figure out what had just happened and who…or what, for that matter had just tackled me. I looked beside me, to see a boy in a long white coat, his face hidden by a hood, and brown pants, trying to get up.

"My glasses…" The boy said. "Where are my glasses?"

I turned around from where I sat. The other person's glasses were just an arms reach away... but they seemed to be familiar. I handed them to the boy sitting next to me.

"Thanks." The boy lifted up his head. Seeing his face, I was shocked.

It wasn't a boy. It was Miriam. Without seeing her hair, she looked like a boy, but he could never mistake her for a boy, knowing who she was. She adjusted the glasses onto her face, and then stared at me angrily.

"MIRIAM?" I was pretty much screaming. "What the heck is going on? Where is this-"

She held one of her gloved hands to my mouth, clamping it shut.

"Shut up." She hissed. "First of all, don't call me by my human name. Secondly, how the heck did you…"

I took her hand off my mouth. "Wait… what do you mean 'human name'?'

She looked at Kiku. He was still fighting the creature, but luckily, seemed to be winning.

"Just know me by Ottawa." She adjusted her white croc on her left foot, which had nearly been tossed off when she tackled me. She got up, and went over to the creature.

"Hey, wait-"

She-I'm not lying; I swear, took out a hammer and started pounding at the alien. It shrieked, and vanished without a trace.

"Yes!" She smiled. I never saw her smile before, and it was a little creepy. "I gave the finishing blow!"

Meanwhile, the guy who looked like Kiku stared at me, once again.

"How…or why, for that matter, did you come in this house?"

I was flustered. What the heck was going on? I didn't know.

"I-I saw you guys coming in a few minutes ago and-"

"A few minutes ago?" The man looked confused. "I, Ottawa, Italy, Germany, and Prussia entered this house hours ago!"

_Wait. _I thought. _Aren't those the names of countries? What parents would be cruel enough to name their kids Italy, Germany, and Russia?_

Miriam, or Ottawa, I was still confused at that point, spoke up.

"He's probably stressed about the alien, aren't you,_ Molassia?_" she had a forced smile, as if she was trying to tell me something.

"Wait, what?" I looked down, to find I was dressed like the Nostalgia Critic. I had the same black hat and jacket, and the only difference was the tie was striped green, white, and blue. I cross my heart I wasn't dressed that way a minute ago.

"Yes." I trembled. "I probably am." That's when I blacked out.

Yeah, short for a chapter I usually write. By the way, him saying Russia instead of Prussia is not a typo.


End file.
